


Undici giorni

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Unici giorniFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairPrompt: UndiciChallenge: WitoberGenere: Sportivo,, Shounen-aiLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.comhttps://www.dafont.com/it/Kayskew-October-Eleven.font?text=Undici+Giorni&psize=s
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Undici giorni

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Unici giorni  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Undici  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Sportivo,, Shounen-ai
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com  
> https://www.dafont.com/it/Kayskew-October-Eleven.font?text=Undici+Giorni&psize=s

Mancavano solamente undici giorni e finalmente Tezuka Kunimistu sarebbe ritornato dal Kyuushu.  
Atobe voleva dimostrare al rivale quanto forte fosse diventato in quei mesi immaginando che lo stop forzato del rivale ne avesse rallentato la crescita, questa però era solo una ipotesi, perché il capitano della Seigaku non si poteva mai sottovalutare e questo lo aveva già imparato sul campo da Tennis.  
Non poteva dire nulla al momento, ma era pronto a dimostrargli che il Re della Hyoutei non si sarebbe mai arreso alla forza del ragazzo che gli aveva rapito completamente il cuore.


End file.
